The Frozen Twin Towers
by TemptressOfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: On September 11th, 2001, Elsa and Anna take a trip to New York City- a trip in which love blossoms, and tragedy unfolds. Elsanna AU.


It was September 11th, 2001. Elsa had just graduated high school two months beforehand; now, as a treat for finishing up school, Anna had decided to take her lovely sister out on a trip to see the world. First stop: New York City.

The days following Elsa's high school graduation seemed to be anticlimactic. That is, until one particular morning when Anna bustled into the kitchen where Elsa was eating. The redhead was glowing with good news.

"I still have three more years of high school left," Anna said, frowning sternly as she slammed a New York travel magazine on the kitchen counter in front of her sister. "But I want you to have a good time. To reward you for all your hard work."

Elsa rose a light-colored eyebrow at the magazine, trying not to expose the gratitude she felt for her sister's unquestionable care. "My hard work. By that, do you mean me freezing the entire school after my powers were exposed at the pep assembly?" she teased, swallowing scrambled eggs.

And now the day was here. They had arrived and were standing in Times Square.

"I can't believe we're in New York City," Anna gushed. Her wide blue eyes scanned the horizon of endless buildings overhead, buildings that reached the sky. Thousands of electrocuted billboards danced around, dazzling and dauntless.

"Me neither," Elsa said. A petite blush rose in her cheeks, and she gave a sideways glance at her dazed sister. "Are you excited?"

"Excited? Excited, sis? I'm beyond excited..." Anna shook her head, pigtails flying in the air like helicopters. "Let's get started on the things on our to-do list!"

"Okay, okay." Elsa gracefully reached into her blue handbag and felt around for the paper that contained all of the things the girls wanted to do on their trip. "Want to go ice skating first?"

"I sure would," Anna said. She stood closer to Elsa, and then rested her head on the platinum-blonde's shoulder, craning her chin to view the paper. "Is my handwriting really _that_ bad?"

"Wait," Elsa said. "We can't ice skate. People would stare... you know, my powers could be triggered, and anyway, you stink at ice skating."

Anna gasped. "Hey, I don't stink! I just can't stand on two skates..." With her head still rested on Elsa's shoulder, she turned closer into her sister's ear and whispered, "But you could hold my hand and keep me steady." Her lips nearly brushing against the cold pale ear.

Alarm bells went off in Elsa's mind. She cleared her throat, took an uncomposed step away from her suave sister, and crumbled the paper up, sticking it in her pocket. "I have a better idea," she murmured, turning around and making her way down the avenue. "We're going to see the twin towers. Biggest buildings in the world."

They stood on the top floor of the twin towers, looking over the morning horizon of the city.

"Wow," Anna said. "Golly, this sure is neat!"

"It really is," Elsa said. There was a small, sly grin on her face. Quietly and without notice, she took a slow deliberate step closer to her sister. To her gorgeous, adorable, caring sister.

As Anna's shimmering eyes scanned the contents outlying the window with great wonder, Elsa took a deep breathe. She knew this was the time.

"Anna," Elsa said, hands folded at her waist. There was a load of affection in her voice.

"Yeah?" Anna replied. She turned to her sister, sensing the seriousness in her sister's voice. "What's up, Elsa?"

"Listen," she said, looking down. "I've tried not to feel this way all of my life. But when I look at you..." her voice was trembling, and small flurries of snow began to drift from the ceiling, "... I never want to stop."

She took a deep swallow, and then added, "I love you, Anna. Unconditionally. Not as a sister."

In one long sweeping motion, there was a pair of strawberry-flavored lips pressing against her own. Elsa opened her watery eyes to see a blurred vision of freckles and red hair pressed against her face.

Anna pulled away, blushing furiously. "I feel the same way, Elsa. I always have." She smiled sheepishly, and then took the platinum-blonde's hand. Slowly, the crowd around them began to applaud. The girls blushed and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Mom, look at that airplane!"

A little boy was sucking on a lollipop and pointing out the building's window. In the distance, a huge commercial airplane was flying at a surprisingly low speed, seeming to be no higher than most of the city's buildings.

"That's flying pretty low," Elsa said, craning her head to view the plane, Anna's hand still entwined in her own.

"Elsa," Anna said nervously, "... It's getting pretty close."

"EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER!"

Somebody ran into the room, his eyes bloodshot. He seemed to be a Twin Towers worker. "The plane's headed straight for this building!"

As everybody around Anna and Elsa began to panic, screams flooded the room. The airplane was inching closer, closer, growing larger, larger. It was coming.

"Elsa, what do we do?" Anna said urgently, squeezing her hand.

"I got this," Elsa said.

She broke the window open as the plane was SO close. She flicked her wrist and a ginormous sheet of ice appeared in thin air. The airplane collided with the ice and dissolved, falling to the ground, not hitting the building.

"The airplane's gone. You saved the day!" Anna cried happily.

**To be continued.**


End file.
